Reconcile
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: After 4 years of being away, Zero and Ichiru have returned to Cross Academy. What exactly happened four years ago? What happened between Kaname and Zero? Is there any chance the two can reconcile? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, as sad as it makes me to admit it.

A/N: Alright, so here is a new story hot off the press!

**WARNINGS: This story contains several things. Such things include explicit language, sexual situations between two males, incest, and blood play.**

I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Zero Kiryu stood before the gates that led to the building that would change his life forever. The building loomed before him like a death sentence, something Zero would rather face at the moment instead of walking through those doors. If he could help it he would have never stepped foot in the building, but fate had taken that decision out of his hands just like it had his parents.

The building itself was fairly innocent, yet upscale. It was made out of beige bricks with large windows covering the expanse, which to some seemed elegant. At three stories tall and over a football field in length, it was quite the imposing site. There were also three other grandiose buildings, two of them probably dorms while the other would have to be the headmaster's home. The entire building, and its immaculately kept grounds, had an air of superiority about them. It was a highly expensive private academy that most people would feel lucky to be able to attend it. The golden plaque above the gates proudly declared the school to be 'Cross Academy, A School Founded on Coexistence'.

"Zero?" a smooth voice brought him out of his inner musings.

Glancing to his side, he stared at the mirror image of himself, "What is it Ichiru?"

"Are you alright?" Ichiru gazed at his older twin in concern.

Zero huffed, "Not particularly, not like I have a choice though."

Ichiru understood his twin's hesitance at entering the school. There were many things housed in the school that reminded Zero of the memories he would rather forget. However, as his twin had stated, they had no choice.

"After four years, I've finally come back to the one place that I hate the most," Zero growled.

Ichiru threw his arm around Zero's shoulder as he tried to lighten the mood, "Don't worry Zero-chan, I'll protect you."

Zero chuckled softly, "I feel so much better." Then his expression flattened, "Best get it over with."

The two twins walked onto the school grounds, shoulders brushing as they moved. They ignored the stares they were getting from the other students as they whispered amongst themselves. It wasn't like it was anything new, it happened wherever they went. Their unusual appearance was one thing, but being twins was another.

"Zero! Ichi!" a voice screamed across the campus, causing both boys to freeze in their tracks.

Turning slowly they saw a man with glasses and long blonde hair tied in pony tail running towards them. He was nearly prancing as he made his way across the grounds, arms thrown wide. They both took a step back but he was already upon them.

"Zero! Ichi!" he screamed again, tears flowing from his eyes as he went to jump on them.

His actions were halted as a fist smashed into the side of his face. Zero stood above the man on the floor his fist out as his shoulders shook. Ichiru stood back, irritation and amusement on his face.

"Damn it Uncle Kaien! Act your age!" Zero shouted shaking his fist.

Kaien sat on the ground, holding his cheek as he pouted up at the two twins, "So mean Zero-rin!"

"Don't call me that!" Zero yelled as he stepped toward the man, raising his fist again.

Ichiru rushed into action, grabbing his twin's arm, "Come on Z, he's just happy to see us! Cut him some slack."

"Oh Ichi!" Kain gushed as he went to glomp the younger twin.

His hopes were soon crushed as a foot stomped him back down to the ground as Zero growled, "Hands off."

Ichiru sighed, even after all these years Zero was still so over protective. No matter how much he tried to prove to the other that he wasn't the frail sickly youth he had been, Zero had still designated himself Ichiru's protector. While it was sweet, it sometimes got on his nerves.

"You two have certainly changed," Kaien stated, standing with a serious look on his face.

Zero snorted, "Astute observation."

Ichiru smacked Zero in the back on the head as he ordered sternly, "Behave!"

The older twin rubbed the back of his head, "Tch, he started it."

"Oh yeah, that speaks of maturity right there," Ichiru replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Zero ignored him in favor of addressing their uncle, "So we're here."

Kaien nodded, "Of course, let's continue this in my office."

The two silently followed their uncle into the main building of the school, contemplating the reason why they were there in the first place. All of their known relatives were either deceased or didn't want the two _cursed_ twins. **Luckily** their uncle Kaien had agreed to take them in.

Zero sighed as he was lead into an elaborately decorated office. The man obviously had the tendency to over decorate. It was also obvious that the man had way too much money that he didn't know what to do with.

Kaien seated himself behind the desk and waved his hand at the seats before the desk, "Please, sit."

Zero went to protest but Ichiru shoved him into the chair with a smile, "Thanks."

Zero grunted but offered no other protest. Ichiru grinned at his twin before swiftly plopping himself on his brother's lap. Zero sighed but didn't react other than to put an arm around the younger twin's waist to steady him. Kaien observed the two with calculating eyes before dismissing their odd tendencies.

"So as you know, you two will be staying here until you are old enough to move out on your own. However, you are welcome to stay and finish your education here. I will provide all I can for you as your guardian. Are there any questions you have for me?" Kaien asked softly.

"Why are there vampires here?" Zero growled out, feeling several nobles and a pureblood tickling his hunter senses.

Ichiru smacked Zero again, "I said behave."

Zero glared at his twin, "I can always dump your ass on the floor."

Ichiru grinned at him, "Nah, you wouldn't, you love me too much."

Zero grumbled but said nothing. Ichiru had a point; he wouldn't shove his twin on the floor. He could hurt the other if he wasn't careful.

Kaien coughed slightly, getting the attention of the two silverettes, "As for the vampires, I'm sure you noticed the sign when you came in. This is an academy founded on the belief that humans and vampires can live together peacefully."

Zero shoved Ichiru from him lap, standing and slamming his hands down on the desk before him, "Are you insane!"

"Now Zero, I know how you feel-," Kaien started.

"You don't know shit! Don't talk like you know me!" Zero shouted, shoulders trembling.

"Zero," Ichiru whispered, touching Zero's shoulder with a soft hand.

Kaien's eyes hardened slightly, "I know what happened Zero, with your parents and Shizuka Hio. I also know what you are."

"You don't know anything! You weren't there! That bitch murdered our parents in cold blood right in front of us! Then you know what! She turned me! Right in front of Ichiru! She made him watch!" Zero shouted, tears glistening on his lashes for the pain his brother had to endure.

Kaien's eyes widened at that, he hadn't know that part. He had read what happened in the report from the hunters that had arrived on scene. When the hunters had gotten there, the Kiryu twins were gone.

"Zero," Ichiru murmured, pulling Zero into his arms as he glared at Kaien over the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pull up bad memories… But I do have to ask, where have you been the last four years?" Kaien asked softly, knowing it would only bring up worse memories.

Ichiru answered, "She took us and kept us as her own personal toys."

Kaien knew that there was more behind the story but decided not to ask, instead he questioned, "What happened to Shizuka?"

Zero chuckled into his brother's shoulder, "She had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Kaien asked with a frown.

"The fatal kind," Ichiru deadpanned, giving nothing else away.

Again, Kaien decided not to ask any further questions, "Alright… Please, sit down." Once the twins were situated as before, he continued, "You two will be students here. As Zero is… what he is, he will be in the Night Class while you Ichiru will be in the Day Class."

"Night Class? Day Class?" Ichiru asked as his brother remained pensive.

"The Day Class is for the humans… While the Night Class consists of the vampires," Kaien explained, waiting for the outburst.

"You can't put Zero in with those bloodsuckers!" Ichiru protested.

"It cannot be helped, he has to be with his own kind Ichiru," Kaien spoke, leaving no room for argument.

"Then I want to be in the Night Class as well," Ichiru demanded.

"No, it's fine. I don't want you anywhere near those leeches," Zero growled, tightening his grip on his twin.

"But Zero!" Ichiru protested.

"My decision is final Ichiru," Zero spoke with finality.

Ichiru knew that he had lost; Zero hardly ever used his full name, "Fine… But you can come and visit me."

"I'm sorry but Night Class students are forbidden from entering the Sun Dorms… However, given the special circumstances, I will allow visitations to the Moon Dorm for you Ichiru," Kaien relented.

Ichiru pouted, "Fine."

Kaien clapped his hands then, "Alright! Then we should continue!" A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation, "Oh, come in!"

The door opened and someone walked in, "You wanted to see me Chairman?"

Zero froze at the sound of that voice. Ichiru also recognized the voice as he laced his fingers with Zero's. They had only been on campus for less than an hour and of course they had to run into _him_.

"Oh Kaname-kun! I wanted to introduce you to the new students," Kaien beamed at the new person.

Kaname turned to the two people occupying one chair and his eyes visibly widened. After all these years, they were finally back.

"Zero?"

END

A/N: Alright, there is the first chapter. As you noticed there is no prologue to this story. I just kind of jumped right into the main plot. I hope no one has any complaints. We got a little insight into Zero and Ichiru and what has happened in their past. Also, Kaname has showed up on the scene. Please let me know if you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; things would be much different if I did.

A/N: Alright, on to the second chapter! In the last chapter we had a little insight into Zero and Ichiru as well as Kaname showing up on the scene. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: This chapter contains slight incest! You have been warned! I will put up warnings where it occurs!**

Chapter 2

Zero heard the pureblood speak his name but he dared not turn around. Feeling his twin's hand in his own, he squeezed the hand to reassure them both. He had never wanted to see that _man_ again but once again, fate seemed against him.

"Zero?" Kaname asked again, this time from beside the chair.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he nodded his head stiffly, "Kuran."

Kaname seemed to flinch at the cool greeting he received. He hadn't seen either of the two Kiryu twins in four years and this was how they treated him? Zero greeting him coolly while Ichiru wouldn't even look at him. He had heard what happened to the twin's parents and he had tried to find them but they had disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Kaname-kun?" Kaien interrupted the pureblood's internal musings.

"Yes Kaien? What can I do for you?" he asked as he seated himself in the other chair in front of the desk.

"I assume you know Zero and Ichiru Kiryu?" Kaien questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, we… met when we were younger," Kaname conceded.

"Well, what you may not know is that they are my nephews. As such, I was recently granted guardianship of them. From this day forward they will be attending Cross Academy as students," the headmaster explained.

Kaname frowned slightly, "Not to be rude, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Zero will be transferring into the Night Class," Kaien stated bluntly.

Kaname's head whipped over to stare at the twins. He hadn't sensed a vampire when he walked in the door. He didn't understand why a human would be transferred into the Night Class.

"I… don't believe I know where you are going with this," Kaname stated, not liking when he didn't know something.

"Zero is going to be in the Night Class, that's all you need to know _pureblood_," Ichiru hissed at Kaname.

"Ichiru," Zero scolded his twin lightly, though inside he was happy that his brother had defended him.

Kaien decided to intervene before things could get heated, "Kaname-kun, I'm sure you know of the incident at the Kiryu house four years ago?" Seeing Kaname nod silently, he continued, "Zero here was turned by Shizuka Hio"

Kaname's eyes widened as he addressed the twins, "Why can't I feel a vampire then?"

Ichiru grunted, "None of your business."

Kaname growled softly, not liking the tone that was being used against him, "I only asked a valid question."

Ichiru went to speak again but Zero beat him to it, craning his neck to display the left side of his neck where a tribal rose adorned the pale neck. Kaname knew that was supposed to answer his question but he was still confused; he had never seen the design before.

"It's a suppressing tattoo," Kaien explained to him, "It masks Zero's vampire aura as well as keeps the… vampire within him at a tolerable level. It's a hunter charm."

"I'd say I do good work Zero-chan," Ichiru practically purred as he nuzzled the side of Zero's neck.

Zero grunted, "Stop it."

Ichiru leaned up and whispered in his ear, "But you know you like it."

"Ichiru," Zero growled in warning.

Kaien coughed once more, bring everyone's attention back to him, "As I was saying, Zero will be transferring to the Night Class. Ichiru will also be attending as a Day Class student. I would like if you would allow Ichiru to visit Zero as often as he wishes."

Kaname nodded, remembering how close the two twins used to be, "Of course, that is acceptable."

Kaien clapped his hands again, "Wonderful! Then Zero, you go with Kaname-kun and I'll take Ichiru."

"Can we have a few moments to ourselves?" Ichiru asked cautiously.

"Of course, whatever you want," Kaien relented.

Ichiru nodded as he stood, using the hand still entwined with Zero's to pull his twin behind him. Offering a smile at their uncle, he pulled Zero into the hall before closing the door. Dragging the resistance-free Zero along behind him, Ichiru quickly found the men's bathroom.

Pulling Zero inside he slammed his twin against the door, "Are you alright?"

Zero stared into Ichiru's eyes, allowing his mask to drop, "Not really."

Pulling Zero into his arms, Ichiru carded his fingers through his twin's hair, "It'll be alright. Just try not to think about it. I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

Zero breathed in the scent of his twin, allowing the flowery aroma to calm his nerves, "Thanks Ich."

Ichiru pulled back, shooting his twin a grin, "What are brothers for?"

Zero grinned back, reversing their positions, "You are the best Ich."

"Of course I am, I'm awesome," Ichiru replied with a roll of his eyes.

Pinning his brother against the door, he leaned in, locking the door around his brother's body, "I couldn't ask for a better brother."

**Begin Slight Incest**

Ichiru went to speak but was stopped as a pair petal soft lips slanted over his own. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulders as his fingers tangled in soft silver hair. Zero grinned into the kiss before allowing his tongue to peak out and run along the seam of his twin's lips. When the other wouldn't grant him access he growled, nipping at Ichiru's bottom lip. A sharp gasp echoed in the small bathroom and Zero expertly snaked his tongue into the hot cavern of his twin's mouth. A groan rumbled in Zero's chest as he tasted his brother. Leaning farther forward, he pressed the length of his body against Ichiru's.

Ichiru gasped, pulling his lips away from Zero's, "W-We can't."

Zero growled, nipping his way to Ichiru's ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth. Sucking gently on the soft flesh, he nearly purred at the moan he received for his endeavors. Pulling back slightly, he ran his tongue along the shell of Ichiru's ear.

"Why not?" Zero whispered huskily.

Ichiru shivered at the air cooling the saliva on his ear, "K-Kaien already suspects."

Zero growled, thrusting his hips sharply against his other half's, drawing a groan from Ichiru as their hips rubbed together, "Let him suspect, I don't give a damn."

"Z-Zero," Ichiru groaned in protest, throwing his head back.

Zero retaliated, delivering a sharp nip to Ichiru's neck. Ichiru jerked in his arms, biting his bottom lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Zero was being relentless; going for all the spots he knew made Ichiru crazy. A tongue soothed the bite mark as though Zero were apologizing. Ichiru panted as he stretched his neck, giving Zero more access.

Zero grinned against the side of Ichiru's neck, knowing he had won. Gripping Ichiru's thigh, he guided the leg to wrap around his waist, opening the other up so he could settle his hips in between the other's thighs. Ichiru groaned, tightening his leg as he drew the other closer to him as he wrapped his other leg around his twin's waist. Zero hummed his approval as he rolled his hips against the others as his hands squeezed Ichiru's ass.

"Zero!" Ichiru gasped, eyes closing in ecstasy.

"Ich," Zero growled as he continued to roll his hips, grinding their hard arousals together.

Ichiru moaned again, pleasure making his body tingle. Zero removed his lips from his twin's neck as he crushed their lips together once again to silence his twin. Their mouths opened simultaneously, allowing their tongues to tangle erotically. Ichiru bit Zero's tongue making Zero deliver a harsh thrust against the others hips. Only Ichiru knew how to drive him this crazy.

**End Slight Incest**

A soft knock made them both groan, "Ichiru? Zero?"

Pulling his lips from Ichiru's, Zero snarled heatedly, "What do you want Kaien?"

"Um… Kaname-kun wishes to get back to the dorm," Kaien explained.

"Fuck," Zero cursed, resting his head against Ichiru's shoulder.

Ichiru cleared his throat, "We'll be out momentarily, we just need to wash our hands."

"Alright, just come back to the office when you're done," Kaien advised.

Zero and Ichiru sighed as they heard the retreating footsteps. Stepping back from his twin, he gently lowered Ichiru's legs to the ground, groaning as he realized they both had noticeable problems. Before his very eyes, Zero watched as Ichiru's arousal seemed to twitch before swiftly beginning to fade.

Leaning his head against the other's shoulder once again, he groaned, "I still don't know how to manage to do that."

Ichiru ran his fingers through Zero's hair once more, "I just think of Shizuka."

Zero winced but felt his own member beginning to fade, "Yeah… That's a mood killer alright."

Ichiru chuckled before pushing his brother away, "However, we should get back."

Zero came as close to pouting as he ever would, "I don't want to."

Cupping Zero's face, he gave his twin a chaste kiss before pulling away, "Life is made up of doing things we don't want to do."

Sighing, Zero raised his hands to keep Ichiru's hands against his cheeks, "Promise me you'll come see me after you settle in… I don't want to be alone with them for too long."

Ichiru smiled at his twin, "Of course, I'll come over in two hours tops."

Zero nodded before reaching out to unlock the door. Shooting his twin one last smoldering look that made Ichiru shiver, they made their way back to the headmaster's office. Ichiru smiled once more at his twin before opening the door and walking in, dragging Zero by the arm.

Kaname's head turned to them as soon as they entered the room. He took in their slightly rumpled appearance as well as the scent that seemed to cover the both of them. He knew that scent… It was arousal and lust. Obviously more had changed in the last four years than he had realized.

Ichiru leered at Kaname, knowing the other had to smell them on each other. While he had protested in the bathroom, he was now bubbling in delight knowing that Kaname knew. Their little make-out session in the restroom had all but marked them as each other's property to vampires.

Kaien sensed the tense atmosphere but decided to ignore it, "While you two were in the restroom I went ahead and got you your uniforms." Walking over he handed two sets up uniforms to each other the twins, "The white uniform signifies that you are a member of the Night Class as the black uniform tells that you are a member of the Day Class." When the twins nodded their understanding, Kaien moved to the door, "Alright Ichiru, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room. Zero, you go with Kaname-kun, he is the dorm president for the Night Class. He will get you situated as well as explain the rules of the school."

Ichiru leaned over and gave Zero one last hug before they went their separate ways for awhile, "I'll see you in a little bit Zero."

Reaching up, Zero ruffled Ichiru's hair, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Ichiru pulled away before walking over to Kaien, "Silly, I won't be alone. Uncle Kaien will make sure that nothing happens to me."

Zero glared at Kaien, "He better."

Kaien gulped as he saw the threat in the other's lilac eyes, "Of course Zero! I would never let anything happen to my precious Ichi!"

Zero nodded, "Good."

Ichiru sent one last look at Zero before he headed out the door to follow Kaien to his dorm room. This left Zero alone in the office with the pureblood. His body tensed as he felt Kaname move up behind him.

"We should head off as well. I'm sure the others are wondering what has kept me," Kaname spoke calmly.

Zero huffed, "Whatever Kuran, lead the way."

Kaname frowned at Zero's attitude once more before he walked out the door. As they walked across campus, Kaname pointed out the various buildings on the campus. Zero nodded to show he understood but he still didn't speak.

"And this, is the Moon Dorm where the Night Class resides," Kaname said as he approached the gate.

Zero grunted but still said nothing as he walked behind the pureblood with his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans. He really wished that the pureblood would finish with the tour quickly; it wasn't like he cared where the Sun Dorm or the cafeteria was. All he wanted was to go to his room and rest until Ichiru came to see him.

Soon enough the two entered the front doors of the dorm. Inside, in the sitting room, were several vampires who turned to the door as soon as they stepped inside. Zero grunted in annoyance as he watched the other's bow to the pureblood.

"Kaname!" a high pitched voice pierced the silence as a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes ran toward the pureblood.

"Good evening Yuuki, I trust you slept well?" Kaname asked softly as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

Zero's heart clenched slightly at the sight before him. He had put it to the back of his mind for four years but there it was right before him; Kaname Kuran and his sister slash fiancé Yuuki Kuran. Zero tore his eyes from the scene to glare at the wall.

"I don't have all day Kuran," Zero growled.

Several other growls filled the air at the disrespect shown to their leader. Zero nearly rolled his eyes at their obedience. If he ever became that obedient he hoped to God that Ichiru would take pity on him and shoot him.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama that way!" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes growled as he stepped forward.

"It's alright Aido," Kaname spoke as he stepped away from Yuuki. Turning to the silveretee, he stated, "I suppose I should introduce you to your new housemates."

The others were slightly surprised at that. The boy before them had not an ounce of vampire aura about him. They were confused as to why he would be entering the Night Class.

"Everyone, this is Zero Kiryu," Kaname introduced Zero.

Whispers broke out among the other vampires as they heard the boy's last name. Kiryu was the last name of the famed hunter clan. They had heard that the elder Kiryus had been killed but there was no trace of their twin sons. Zero glared at them as he heard their whispers though his heart clenched slightly at the talk of his parents.

"That's enough everyone, please don't be rude," Kaname admonished softly before he continued, "The Kiryus were, as you know, attacked by the pureblood Shizuka Hio before she went missing along with the Kiryu twins. Zero is one of those twins. He was turned by Shizuka, which is why he is now entering the Night Class."

"I didn't give you permission to give them my life's story Kuran," Zero growled out as he glared heatedly at the pureblood.

"You insolent little!" a blonde, brown-eyes female growled.

"Ruka, that's enough," Kaname chided.

"Forgive me Kaname-sama," the one now known as Ruka apologized as she bowed to the pureblood.

Then Kaname's eyes turned to Zero, "Forgive me but as you are to be living with all of us, I told them. They would have figured it out on their own eventually."

"Tch, whatever. Just hurry up, I'm expecting company," Zero stated dully.

The others in the room couldn't believe the disrespect the new member of the Night Class was showing. All vampires revered purebloods; they offered them the utmost respect. However, this Zero Kiryu treated their Kaname-sama as though he were dirt beneath his feet.

Kaname frowned slightly at that, knowing the boy meant his twin, but continued none the less, "Of course, which brings me to the next matter. Zero's twin Ichiru Kiryu is also attending the academy as part of the Day Class. He has been granted permission to visit Zero as often as he wishes. No harm is to come to Ichiru Kiryu when he visits; he is allowed complete access to the dorm. Is that understood?"

All the vampires in the room chimed, "As you wish Kaname-sama."

"Thank you. Now, on to introductions," Kaname stated before pointing to each vampire and giving them a name, "This is Yuuki Kuran, Aido Hanabusa, Ruka Souen, Kain Akatsuki, Takuma Ichijo, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki, and Maria Kurenai."

Zero froze as his gaze landed on the last one introduced. Maria Kurenai looked exactly like Shizuka Hio, only she was younger and their eyes were a different color. However, he couldn't get the pureblood out of his mind when looking at the girl.

"So this was my cousin's pet?" Maria stated, eyes traveling over Zero's frozen form.

Kaname frowned as he took in Zero's reaction to Maria and vice versa, "Maria, that's enough."

Maria flinched at the hard look in Kaname's eyes, "Of course, forgive me Kaname-sama, I was just curious."

"Tch, curious my ass," Zero grumbled as he looked away.

"You really need to work on your attitude," Aido growled as he glared at the silver-haired man before them.

Zero's cold gaze landed on the blonde noble, "I don't like it here, I don't like any of you. Why should I pretend to want to join your little group?"

"Why you!" Aido snarled, starting to move forward.

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's enough from the both of you. I expect you to act your age."

Zero grunted but said nothing, staring at the wall again. Aido's shoulders shook at the blatant disregard of their leader. However, he would follow Kaname's orders to the death so he nodded and bowed to the pureblood. It was all worth it as Kaname shot the noble a grateful smile.

Kaname turned to the twins, "I believe we should continue this discussion in my office. We still have the school rules to go over now that you have been introduced to everyone."

Zero sighed, "Lead the way Kuran."

Ignoring the others bristling once more over the disrespect show to him, Kaname nodded and turned to make his way up the stairs, but not before running his thumb over Yuuki's cheek one last time. Zero clenched his fists as his heart twisted once more but he still said nothing as he turned to follow Kaname up to his office to continue their conversation. He just hoped it would all be over soon, he didn't want to spend more time in the pureblood's company that absolutely necessary. With that, Zero ascended the stairs behind the pureblood, ignoring the heated glares directed at his back.

END

A/N: There is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. As you can tell, the story is going to start out as an Ichiru/Zero fic, I'm sorry if this bothers any of you. I promise that Kaname with not be left out to dry. It will just take a few chapters to get there. Anyway, please let me know what you think!

**ben4kevin**- Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**fujoshii92**- I am debating between a threesome being a KxZxI. It is a high possibility but I am not concrete on the decision yet. I hope that doesn't throw you off the story! As for what happened between Kaname and Zero, that will be revealed later ;) I can't give too much away :D

**Angelling**- Lol, thank you! I will endeavor not to forget my other stories, I just write more stories due to the fact that they won't let me alone until I write them and when I write them, I want to share them. I promise, my other stories will not be forgotten! I hope you like the chapter!

**Irmina**- Here is the next chapter for you! As for how Kaname and Zero know each other, that will be revealed later, I can't give all my secrets away :D

**freakish88**- Sorry, apparently cliffhangers are my specialty. I will try not to leave too many. I don't think this chapter qualifies as a cliffie. I hope you enjoy it!

**KyouyaxCloud**- There will definitely be KanamexZero action but, as you can tell before, there is also some ZeroxIchiru action as well. I hope that doesn't throw you off! Please let me know what you think of the chapter :D

**Sonzai Taz**- Kaname does know both Ichiru and Zero but he is focusing on Zero for reasons that will be revealed in later chapters. Don't feel bad either, I laughed when I wrote Ichiru saying "the fatal kind." That was the moment of hilarity in the chapter :D As for what happened to Shizuka, that will be revealed later as well! Thank you for liking the plot, I hope you continue to do so!

**Brookie cookie17**- Here is the update, I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; I'd have changed a few things.

A/N: Alright, onto the third chapter! This story isn't nearly as popular as my others but by no means does that mean I am going to give up on it. I just hope it will pick up more followers along the way. Either way, thanks to those who did review! Anyway! On to the chapter! Please enjoy :D

Chapter 3

Zero silently followed Kaname into his office, internally cursing his luck. While he had been eager to get away from the others, now he was dreading the fact that he would be alone with the pureblood. He only hoped that Kaname didn't have a lot of rules to go over.

Kaname walked into his office and made his way behind the desk before gesturing to the cushioned seat before it, "Please, sit down."

Zero stuffed his hands back in his pockets, "I'd rather stand."

The pureblood sighed softly, "Why are you making this so difficult Zero?"

Cold eyes stared at the man behind the desk, "I don't remember giving you permission to address me by my first name Kuran. It's Kiryu to you."

Resting his cheek on his hand, he asked, "Even after all these years you still resent me?"

"I don't know what you mean Kuran," Zero decided to play ignorant.

"I told you I had no other choice," Kaname stated coolly.

"Look Kuran, I don't care, just tell me the damn rules so I can go to my room," Zero snarled, hating that the pureblood had dared bring _that_ up.

Another sigh escaped Kaname, "Of course. Truly, the only rule that is specific to the Night Class is that we are not allowed to feed on humans. We have blood tablets to quench our thirst. Drinking from the students is forbidden."

Zero tensed slightly at that, his stomach turning at the mention of blood tablets, "It that all?"

Kaname noticed the other's tense frame, "Is something the matter Zero?"

Zero growled, "I told you not to act so familiar with me."

"I asked you a question," Kaname growled softly.

The silverette turned his head to stare at the wall, "It's none of your business."

"Whether you like it or not, you are my responsibility now. If there is a problem, I expect to hear about it," Kaname informed the other.

"Why? So I can give you something else to mock me about when I'm not around?" Zero snarled at the pureblood.

Kaname's eyes hardened at that, "I have never and will never mock you Kiryu. I will keep anything you say to me between us or the headmaster is he needs to be informed. So would you kindly drop the attitude and tell me what your problem with the rules is."

Zero grit his teeth as he admitted, "I can't use the blood tablets."

The pureblood's brows creased, "What do you mean by can't?"

Clenching his fists, he decided to lay out all the facts, "When I take them I get sick, they won't stay down and my thirst ends up worst than it originally started."

"Then how do you feed?" Kaname asks suspiciously.

"I don't feed on random humans if that's what you mean," Zero growled.

"Ichiru?" Kaname asked, knowing it was the only option left.

"Yes," Zero admitted softly, staring intently at the floor.

"So I take it you want permission to feed off your brother?" Kaname questioned harshly.

"I don't need your damn permission! I wasn't planning on asking in the first place!" Zero shouted, "You're the one who asked."

Kaname sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose, "If you wouldn't have told me, how do you think the others would have reacted to the scent of fresh blood on campus when they haven't had blood in months?"

"If they touch him, I'll kill them," Zero growled, eyes flashing red.

"If they misbehave it is my duty as the dorm leader and a pureblood to make sure they are punished. You are not allowed to go on a vigilantly justice missions. If you have a problem with the others, come to me first and I will take care of it," Kaname spoke, eyes narrowed.

"Tch, no promises," Zero grumbled.

Massaging his temples, Kaname admitted ruefully, "I never remember you being this stubborn."

Zero's eyes look haunted for a few seconds before the look was covered up with a cold gaze, "A lot changes in four years Kuran."

Kaname's eyes looked wistful as he sighed, "That is too true… Now, on the matter of your… sustenance. I will give you permission to feed from your brother, as I don't want you to attack others due to your blood lust. However, we have to figure out what to tell the others so they don't get… suspicious."

Zero scoffed, "Like I care what they think of me. Tell them whatever the hell you want."

The pureblood's eyes narrowed, "So you want to incite jealousy within the dorm? You want them to dislike you even more after your display in the foyer?"

"I don't care if they like me! I don't even want to be here! Give me one reason I should give a damn?" Zero growled.

"One reason you ask? How about it will put Ichiru in danger?" Kaname offered softly.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, brows furrowing.

"Have you forgotten the fact that you are twins? Sure, the tattoo is a dead giveaway, but what if someone doesn't look for that? Do you want Ichiru to be attacked because he was thought to be you? Even if they didn't think it was you, they would know he is your… weakness. Ichiru could be harmed just to harm you. Do you want that?" Kaname asked, already knowing the answer.

Zero cursed under his breath as he realized that the pureblood had a point, "What do you suggest then? Can't you just tell them to ignore it? After all, you have them wrapped around your damn finger."

Kaname shook his head, "Even if I tell them to ignore it, they will still get suspicious. I do not control their every move like some purebloods."

The silverette pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting it more and more that he had agreed to come back, "Look, how about I put up hunter charms around my room that block scent?"

Kaname tapped his chin, "That could work… However, I don't want you tossing hunter charms around the dorm frivolously. I will give you permission to put the scent charms around you dorm, but do not go around attacking others with them."

"Again… No promise. I will protect myself and mine," Zero defended.

Kaname's eyes narrowed once more, "That brings me to another topic… What exactly is your relationship with your brother?"

Zero smirked, "Why do you care?"

"I don't… recall the two of you being so close," Kaname chose his words carefully.

"Like I said… A lot changes in four years," Zero stated softly, his eyes sad.

"What happened while you were with Shizuka?" Kaname inquired.

Zero's eyes flashed red for a few seconds, "That's none of your business."

Kaname sighed, "You used to tell me everything Zero… Why do you shut me out now when you know I want to help you?"

"You lost the privilege to know my every thought four years ago," Zero growled.

Kaname held up his hands, realizing the topic was still sensitive to the other, "Very well… However, I still expect an answer to my previous question: what is your relationship with Ichiru?"

A soft smile crossed Zero's face, "He is my world."

"Meaning?" Kaname asked, tired of the minimal answers.

Zero ran his fingers through his hair, "Why is it so important that you know? It shouldn't matter to you anymore."

Kaname growled softly, "I smelled you on each other when you came back from the restroom… Brothers do not smell like that."

Another smirk crossed Zero's face, knowing what the pureblood was speaking of, "Yes Kuran… Ichiru is my brother… However, he is also my lover."

A sneer distorted Kaname's face, "How can you do that with your brother?"

"How can I do that with my brother!" Zero asked incredulously before a bitter laugh escaped him, "You're the one engaged to your fucking sister! Don't even pretend to have a moral compass on the subject."

"Yuuki and I have a duty to fulfill to the vampire race, what you're doing doesn't have a purpose," Kaname sneered.

"Don't even sit back there and pretend you know everything about us! You know nothing!" Zero yelled, eyes blazing. "All Ichiru and I have is each other! So you can take your opinions and shove them up your ass!"

Kaname's eyes flashed red as he stood, "Do not take that tone with me."

"Fuck you Kuran!" Zero growled as he turned and stalked from the room.

Kaname sighed, dropping back into his chair. He had to admit, Zero had a point. Who was he to point fingers at the twin's relationship when he was marrying his sister to further the pureblood race?

Zero was seething internally as he stalked down the hallway toward the stairs. He couldn't stand to be in the same building as the pureblood at that moment. He had no idea where Kaname got the right to disrespect the choices he had made in life.

"Ah! Kiryu-kun!" a cheerful voice broke into his inner musings.

Looking up, Zero found Yuuki standing before him as he groaned, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to welcome you to the dorm!" she beamed at him.

"Tch, whatever," Zero scoffed, making to go around her and down the stairs. A hand in his arm stopped him, "If I were you, I would remove your hand."

Yuuki looked up at him with harsh eyes, "I will only warn you once, Kaname has risked a lot to make this school possible. You will not be forgiven if you disrupt the peace of this academy."

"Look, Yuuki, was it? I don't give a damn what you think, I'm just here until I'm old enough to leave. Now, let go of me," Zero growled.

Her hand gripped his arm tighter, "I know what you were to Kaname… I'm also warning you, stay away from him."

Zero laughed curtly, "No worries there, you keep him away from me, I'll stay away from him. I want nothing to do with him. So kindly remove your hand before I remove it for you."

Her brown eyes flashed red, "How is it that you bare you fangs at a pureblood when you should kiss the ground we walk on."

Glaring at her, Zero growled, "I don't give a damn about your _status_."

Yuuki's hand was nearly cutting off the circulation in Zero's arm as she glared at the silverette. He was too insolent for his own good; he needed to be put in his place. She moved to step forward when a voice was heard behind her.

"Let him be Yuuki," Kaname stated softly, staring at Zero with sad eyes.

"But Kaname!" Yuuki protested.

Zero ripped his arm from Yuuki's grasp, "I don't need your help Kuran."

He then proceeded to march down the steps, ignoring the various stares directed at him. He had no doubt that the others had heard the exchange between himself and the pureblood princess. In all honestly he didn't care what the others thought of him, he wasn't there to make friends. He just needed to get out.

Throwing the door open, he threw a middle finger over his shoulder before the door closed and he was out of their line of sight. Staring up at the moon, Zero heaved a sigh before beginning his walk. He just needed to cool down before he did something that he would probably regret.

In one of the upper floor windows, Kaname watched the boy leave, whispering, "What did she do to you Zero?"

END

A/N: I suppose this could be qualified as a filler chapter, but the contents of the chapter needed to be there. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!

**fujoshii92-** Lol, I like how you're thinking about the rest of the plot. However, I can't give too much away so you'll just have to wait and see :D However, I can tell you that Zero isn't using Ichiru that way. I hope you continue to like the story!

**ben4kevin**- I'm glad you like the story. As you can see, there are so hard feelings between Kaname and Zero… More will be revealed… About two chapters from now, I hope you look forward to it!

**Angelling**- I'm glad you liked the bathroom scene. I know what you mean about feeling hot even though you aren't in the room. I had to put it in there, it was plaguing my mind :D I hope I never have writers block either, that would suck lol. Please, let me know what you think of the story!

**irmina**- I'm glad that you like Zero :D As for Ichiru's protectiveness of Zero around Kaname, there is a long dramatic story behind that that will come out in later chapters :D I hope you look forward to it! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Sonzai Taz**- As for K and Z knowing each other, that is a definite. As for how old they were when they knew each other, this storyline is a little different. Zero is seventeen in this story so they met when they were 13-14-ish. So they weren't that young lol. As for Shizuka, not giving anything away on that bit lol. I hope you continue to the like the story, please feel free to let me know what you think of the chapter!

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- Thank you :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- I'm happy that you like the ZeroxIchiru bit. There will definitely be more of that to come in the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight D:

A/N: This chapter is a little late due to my health problems but I hope it satisfies everyone! Now please, enjoy :D

**WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE!**

Chapter 4

Zero stalked across campus as he mumbled heatedly under his breath, "Stupid purebloods… Arrogant… Stuck-up… Bitch… Nosey."

He seethed internally as he thought of Yuuki Kuran trying to order him around and of Kaname Kuran sticking his nose where it didn't belong. If the younger Kuran thought that she could order him around and treat him life he was beneath her, she had another thing coming. He would never allow someone to treat him like that again. As for Kaname, if the pureblood prince thought Zero would grovel at his feet just because the pureblood came back into his life, he was in for a surprise. Four years had changed everything.

Sighing softly, he stopped before a fountain as he tried to calm himself. Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the light of the moon. Moonlight had always calmed him with its soft silver glow. Breathing deeply, he allowed a soft smile to grace his face. The only thing that would have made the experience better was if Ichiru had been there with him. Just the thought of his twin made the smile on his face grow.

"Vampire!" someone shouted to his left.

Jerking, he managed to bring his hand up just in time to catch the rod aimed at his chest. Hissing in pain and surprise when the rod crackled in blue light and burnt his hand, he ripped his hand away from the rod. Clenching his fist rapidly, he growled softly when the pain didn't fade; the rod had to be an anti-vampire weapon.

Looking at the person who attacked him, he narrowed his eyes in irritation, "Who are you and why are you attacking me?"

The young girl with brown hair and eyes gripped the rod with both hands and she settled into a defensive stance, "I am Sayori Wakaba and I'm a prefect here at Cross Academy. Why are you out here wandering around vampire?"

Zero rolled his eyes at the girl as he muttered to himself, "Cross could have at least told me about them… Idiot."

The barrel of a gun was suddenly pressed to the back of his head and he heard it cock, "I think you should answer the young lady's question."

Zero's eyes narrowed once again as he recognized the voice behind him. With a small growl he spun around quickly, wrapping his hand around the wrist holding the gun, and twisted the arm behind the other's back. Forcing the other to his knees he placed his own knee in the middle of their back, making his face smash into the ground.

"Let go of me!" he growled as he struggled.

"Let go of him!" Sayori shouted as well, stepping forward slightly though not getting too close as she didn't know Zero's intentions.

"Calm down, both of you," Zero spoke softly.

"Like hell!" the one on the ground shouted, struggling in vain.

"I'll report this to Headmaster Cross if you don't let him up right now," Sayori threatened.

Zero barked a laugh, "What exactly do you think my _dear_ uncle is going to do to me?"

"Uncle!" Sayori gaped at the young vampire before her.

The man on the ground stopped struggling at Zero's words as he whispered in a disbelieving voice, "Zero?"

Zero patted the man's head as he stood, "Took you long enough Kaito… Though it's hard to believe you didn't recognize me to begin with… The silver hair is a dead giveaway."

"You know him Kaito-sempai?" Sayori asked, getting more and more confused as more time passed.

Kaito stood, brushing the dirt and leaves from his back uniform, as he turned to look at Zero as he ignored Sayori's question. His face showed his disbelief at the appearance of the other. It looked like the other saw a ghost standing before him.

"How?" Kaito questioned softly.

Zero's brow furrowed at that, "What do you mean how?"

"How are you here! You're supposed to be dead!" Kaito shouted.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Zero asked in confusion.

"How the hell are you still alive? And why are you a fucking leech! How could you!" Kaito yelled, his eyes screaming betrayal, as he ignored the other's question.

Zero snarled at the other, his eyes flashing red, "Don't think for one second I fucking wanted this! You should know better than that!"

Sayori stepped in front of Kaito, raising the rod in her hands at the red in Zero's eyes. Kaito also raised his gun, his finger on the trigger. Sayori surmised that the two apparently knew each other previously, and from what she could gather from the conversation, Zero used to be human. She was curious about how they knew each other, but she would ask her questions later. Right now she needed to protect herself and her partner slash fellow student.

"Stay back vampire!" she warned.

Zero growled in aggravation, "I have a name and it's not vampire."

Sayori stood her ground, "I don't make it a habit to learn vampire's names, nor did you give it."

Before Zero could answer, another voice entered the clearing along with the scent of cigarette smoke, "His name is Zero Kiryu."

Sayori's eyes widened, "Kiryu! As in the Kiryu hunters?"

"The one and only," the voice informed her.

Zero turned and inclined his head slightly, "Master Yagari."

"Kiryu? Master? What is going on here?" Sayori finally had enough, she wanted some answers.

"You're supposed to be dead," Yagari informed his former student, his visible eye cold and narrowed.

Zero growled, "That's the second time I've heard that."

"It's what's in the report at the Association," Yagari informed the other.

"Hah! That's rich!" Zero once again chuckled mirthlessly, "They would rather kill me off than admit a hunter had been turned… Bunch of hypocritical bastards."

"Don't talk about the Association that way!" Kaito growled.

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose as he scoffed, "Whatever."

Yagari regarded his former student carefully as though watching a lion in a cage, "You've changed… idiot."

Zero's eyes turned sad as he looked to the ground, "A lot has happened since we last met."

"So I see… You haven't had it easy have you?" Yagari asked softly, his eye taking on a tender note as he gazed at his former student.

A rueful smile touched Zero's lips, "You could say that."

"Why the hell are you here?" Kaito interrupted their conversation.

Zero glanced at Kaito out of the corner of his eye, "I take it that idiot didn't tell you… Ichiru and I are officially students of the academy as of today."

"Ichiru? He's alive too?" Yagari questioned in surprise.

Zero nodded, "He is."

"Is he a leech too?" Kaito sneered.

Zero surged forward with a snarl as his eyes tinted red. Yagari quickly grabbed Zero's arm and twisted it behind his back as he wrapped his other arm around Zero's throat. Obviously the topic of his new status and his brother was a sensitive topic to the other.

"Fuck you Kaito!" Zero snarled as he fought against his former teacher.

"Calm down idiot," Yagari growled in Zero's ear.

Zero paid him no mind as he continued to shout at Kaito, "We were your friends once! We trained together! So don't you dare stand there and act like you're better than me or Ichiru! You have no idea what we've had to go through! So fuck you and your goddamn higher-than-thou attitude!"

"That's enough Zero!" Yagari warned the other as he tightened his grip.

Zero sagged against the master hunter as he mumbled, "Fuck all of you."

Yagari, feeling the fight go out of Zero, let the other go. Zero stood there, slightly slumped, as he fought to control his emotions. He could feel the anger burning in him, no doubt turning his eyes a bright crimson. Closing his eyes, not wanting the others to see how low he had fallen, and taking deep even breaths, Zero centered himself once again.

Opening his eyes once again, he gazed coolly at the three surrounding him, "I'm done here."

Turning to walk away, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "Zero…"

Jerking himself away from the other, he spoke softly, "No Kaito… Just don't."

Coughing softly, Sayori drew their attention to her, "We need to escort you back to your dorm Kiryu-sempai."

Zero scoffed as he began to walk away, "Whatever."

"I'll tag along," Yagari stated as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Sighing, Zero shrugged as he continued walking away. While it was good to see his old mentor and friend, it also hurt. It reminded him of what he could never be again. He had trained for years to be able to carry on the family name, but it was all for nothing. He was now the very thing that he had sworn to hunt and kill.

They were all walking along peacefully with Zero in the lead when the silverette suddenly stopped, tilting his head in the air. The others walked up beside him to see that he was sniffing the air. Sayori went to step forward to ask what was wrong but stopped when his eyes burned a bright red as he snarled.

"Ichiru," Zero snarled as he took off toward the dorm with the others hot on his trail.

xXx

Ichiru sighed as he finally put the last of his clothes away in the dresser. He was lucky enough to get his own room as the other boys had already been paired up. It suited him just fine; he wouldn't have a nosey roommate wondering where he was the majority of the time.

Looking at the time, he realized roughly three hours had passed, "Shit, Zero's gonna be so pissed."

It had taken longer to get rid of their uncle than he had originally anticipated. The former hunter had nothing but questions for the younger twin. He wanted to know what had happened to the two while they were gone as well as what happened the night their parents were murdered. It was not something Ichiru was willing to share with his uncle; the suffering had mostly been Zero's anyway. If Zero wanted anyone to know, the other would impart that knowledge. However, he knew that Zero didn't want anyone to know, he considered it shameful.

With another sigh, Ichiru turned off the lights and walked from the room. Out of force of habit, he locked the door before he began his walk to the Moon Dorm. At least there was no one out and about to ask him where he was going. Apparently the academy had a lack of supervision. Again, not that it bothered him; it made it easier to see his brother.

Looking up at the moon, Ichiru hummed a tune. It had never ceased to calm him; it was a lullaby his mother had sung to him and Zero when they were younger. To this day, Zero and Ichiru hummed to each other when the other was upset. The memory caused a fond smile to cross Ichiru's face.

A thought that constantly plagued both himself and Zero crossed his mind, causing the small smile to fade. Neither could help but think about how their parents would react to their relationship. Sure, the twins had always been closer to each other than people considered normal but being lovers took that closeness to a new level. However, they had no choice but to consider the fact that their parents would be happy with them no matter what, that they still remained so close even after what they had experienced... Especially with the fate that Ichiru had brought down on them all.

Ichiru's frown deepened as his eyes looked dejected. Shizuka Hio, a pureblood vampire who had turned his family's lives upside down. When he met her the first time with Zero, he knew that she was a vampire; Zero had pointed it out to him. However, his heart went out to her for some reason. She had been crying when they had met the first time. He had wanted to know why she was so sad and he had snuck out of the house later that night to speak with her. She had told him that her lover had been killed and again his heart had gone out to her. The biggest mistake that he ever made was trusting her. In the end, it had been his family's downfall. She had asked to see his house and, in his childish naivety, he had agreed. That was when everything went to hell. His parents and Zero had felt her presence and they met her at the door. They told him to come to them and he had tried to tell them that she wasn't a bad vampire when she attacked them. She then revealed that his parents were the ones that had killed her lover and that they needed to pay. She then delivered fatal wounds to both their mother and father. As they lay bleeding, dying, in the cold snow, Shizuka had grabbed Zero and told them they would suffer knowing that one of their sons would walk the earth as one of the very things that hated and had sworn to kill. She then bit Zero as he screamed and cried right in front of their dying parents. Ichiru had tried to run at the insistence of his twin but Shizuka had caught him and held the both of them in front of their parents as they breathed their last breaths. The twins had watched their parents die right in front of them and there was nothing they could do about it. They had thought that was the worst horror that they would face… They were very wrong. The horrors truly began when Shizuka had taken the twins and forced them to live with her… Those years still haunted the twins to this day.

Shaking his head, Ichiru forced the thoughts to the back of his mind like always. Zero hated when Ichiru was sad, he said he wasn't doing his job as a big brother if the younger twin was suffering. Zero always took on the worst of things because of that; he never let Ichiru be hurt if he could help it. Zero was the best older brother anyone could ask for. It still amazed him that Zero had found it in his heart to forgive him for brining Shizuka to the house and changing all their lives. Zero told him that it was a mistake and that he was a child, there was no reason to beat himself up for it constantly. Zero told him that he deserved happiness as well as forgiveness. The older twin was sure that their parents held no ill will towards Ichiru in the afterlife and that Zero himself didn't place any of the blame of him, so Ichiru should forgive himself. He truly didn't deserve Zero, but he would hold on to him as long as the older twin would allow.

Raising his eyes, he noticed that he had walked the whole way to the Moon Dorm while he was lost in thought. A bright smile overtook his face at the thought of seeing his precious brother slash lover. No matter the dark days they had suffered, the thought of the older twin always made Ichiru smile. Zero was the one good thing still left in his life.

With those thoughts in mind, Ichiru walked through the gate and explained his reason for being there to the gate keeper, showing him the pass that Kaien had given him. Once he was granted access, he quickly made his way to the door, ever eager to see his brother's face. They hadn't been apart this long is years and it was slightly disconcerting not to be in his brother's constant presence.

However, when he opened the door, all he found were several nobles that seemed to be in a bad mood. Several were sitting grumbling about bad manners and no respect. Ichiru chuckled softly at that as he knew they were talking about his beloved brother. There was no one else he knew that could get under people's skin like Zero could.

Hearing the chuckle, the nobles' heads all shot up to look toward him. It was slightly unnerving to have that many eyes on him, it made horrible things come to mind. Shaking his head, he offered them a small smile. It would probably be in his best interest to be pleasant if he was going to spend a lot of time in the dorm with Zero.

"Can any of you tell me where my brother is?" he asked politely.

"Like we care where that ex-human trash is," a brunette huffed with her nose in the air.

Ichiru grit is teeth as the disrespect to his brother but still tried to be pleasant, "Could you please tell me where Zero is?"

A disgustingly sweet voice chimed to his left, "My cousin's pet left earlier."

Ichiru's eyes widened as his head turned to the side. There before him stood the closest rendition of Shizuka Hio that he had ever seen. Even if she hadn't proclaimed Shizuka as her cousin, he would have known the two were related. A small shiver went down his spine at the sight of her.

He forced an unsteady smile to his face as he nodded while moving back toward the door, "Of course… Thank you."

She was suddenly in front of the door as she wagged her finger at him with a smack smile, "Tsk tsk, is that any way to treat me? We are practically family!"

Ichiru's eyes narrowed as he backed away from her, "I have no affiliation to you."

"Maria, leave him alone, remember what Kaname-sama said," a blonde green-eyed vampire stated softly as he stood from the loveseat.

Maria paid him no attention, nearly stalking the younger twin across the room. Ichiru knew that he was in trouble; Zero was the stronger hunter of the two even if he was now a vampire. There was no way he would be able to hold her off, especially in her own territory.

"Aw come on Takuma… I should be able to play with my property," Maria stated with a sadistic grin.

"You don't own me!" Ichiru nearly growled at the insinuation.

She was before him in an instant, caressing his cheek softly, "But dear Ichiru, you are. With the death of Shizuka Hio, her property is transferred to her closest next of kin. That would be me."

Ichiru jerked away from her, cursing internally as his back hit the wall, "I don't belong to anyone."

Reaching up, she clenched his silver hair in her fingers as she jerked his head to the side, "That's no way to talk to your master. Shizuka was obviously lax in her discipline."

"Maria," the one known as Takuma warned softly.

He didn't agree what was going on before him but there was nothing he could truly do. Maria had claimed the other as her property under vampire law. Apparently the Kiryu twins had belonged to Shizuka in one way or another and with her death, their _ownership_ passed on to the Maria as the pureblood's closest next of kin. If he were to interfere, he could be challenging the laws of the vampire society. Truly, there was nothing he could do but advise the younger noble.

"Should I re-educate you?" she whispered in his ear as she ignored Takuma.

"Let go of me," Ichiru stated through grit teeth, trying to be brave though inside he was terrified.

Maria took a deep breath, rubbing her nose along the graceful neck before her, "I can smell your fear… It's intoxicating."

"Maria, think of what you're doing," Takuma advised softly even as the others seemed engrossed in what was occurring.

"He is my mine Takuma," Maria stated, never pulling her face from the young twin's neck.

"You are here for the sake of pacifism," Takuma reminded her.

"I'm here because Kaname-sama asked me to come… He doesn't care about one insignificant human," Maria told the noble, running her tongue along Ichiru's neck.

"Then you truly don't understand him," Takuma stated softly.

"Your skin tastes delicious," Maria murmured to Ichiru, content to continue ignoring the other noble, "I wonder what your blood tastes like."

Ichiru's eyes widened at that. Zero was the only one to ever partake of his blood. The thought of any other vampire biting him made his skin crawl and his stomach roll. He needed to get away from her but there was nothing he could do, hunter charms weren't his forte… But he had to try.

"Get your hands off me," Ichiru growled, refusing to show his fear.

"I don't think so my little pet," Maria purred against his neck.

Ichiru closed his eyes as he concentrated, "_Exussum*_."

Maria hissed as the slight burning sensation in her hand that was grasping his hair. Bringing her other hand up she backhanded the silverette, causing his head to snap to the side with resounding crack. She grinned as the burning sensation faded.

Grasping the other's chin with the same hand she smack his with, she turned his head to face her, "You're not strong enough to hurt me hunter, you should know that." Her eyes trailed down his face, coming to rest on the thin line of blood that leaked from the corner of his mouth and down his chin as she purred, "You seem to be bleeding."

"Stop," Ichiru mumbled weakly, his vision still swimming from the hit he had taken.

Leaning forward she inhaled deeply, "I don't think so pet." Her tongue peaked out to run up Ichiru's chin, licking the blood from his face, "Delicious."

"Maria!" Takuma shouted, seeing the events begin to take a dangerous turn.

"I want more," she purred as her eyes turned red and her fangs broke through her gums.

"Maria, I think that is far enough," Kain spoke up from beside Takuma, also having had enough of the display before him.

The others nodded in agreement. While it had been fun and mildly amusing in the beginning to see one of the great Kiryu twins cut down to size after the other had insulted them, it had now gone too far. They were all there because they believed in Kaname's pacifism and his ideals, and Maria was currently going against all of those. They couldn't allow her to step on the ideals of their precious leader.

"He is mine, I can do what I wish with him," Maria snarled as she once again rubbed her nose along Ichiru's neck.

"I am not yours! Get the hell off me!" Ichiru shouted, slightly ashamed that vampires were coming to his aide.

"I don't think so," Maria purred as she scrapped her fangs across his neck.

He went to protest once more but ended up screaming in pain as fangs viciously tore into this neck. It hurt so much, much more than when Zero bit him. Agonizing pain radiated from the bite area the whole way along his body. He tried to struggle but the more he moved, the worse the bite hurt. He could hear the sound of her sucking his blood as she took large gulps.

"Maria Kurenia! Stop this at once!" a new voice demanded from the stairs.

Maria whimpered as she ripped herself from the younger twin, allowing him to collapse to the ground with a small yelp. His hand flew to his neck, trying to stop the blood flow from the open wound. Glancing up, he saw several vampires with red eyes and Kaname Kuran standing at the top of the stairs.

"Kaname-sama!" Maria gasped with wide eyes and blood on her lips and chin.

Kaname's eyes glared at her from his position, "What do you think you are doing? You know the rules."

She bowed hastily, "Forgive me Kaname-sama; I don't know what came over me."

"That is no excuse," Kaname stated as he walked down the stairs.

"Please forgive me! I'll never do it again," she pleaded knowing she had angered the pureblood.

"Takuma, take care of Ichiru," Kaname ordered the noble, not taking his eyes off Maria.

Takuma made his way to Ichiru and kneeled beside him, "Please, let me see your wound."

"Z-Zero," Ichiru whimpered with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry; he isn't here at the moment. Please, allow me to care for your wound," Takuma asked of the other.

"Z-Zero," Ichiru whimpered again, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Takuma's heart went out the younger twin. He had no doubt that the other had been fed from in a harsh manner. Raising his hand to remover Ichiru's hand from the wound, he jerked in surprise as the door was flung open.

_**(A/N: Should I be mean and end it there? Nah, I'll be nice :D)**_

All eyes rose to the door to see a panting Zero. Then their eyes moved behind him to see three other people that they also recognized. Kaito Takamiya, Sayori Wakaba, and Yagari Toga had accompanied the newest member to their class.

Zero's eyes wandered around the room before falling on his twin. He snarled as his eyes turned red when he saw the state of the other; there was blood leaking from his neck as well as his down his chin and there was a bruise forming on the other's jaw. His eyes then went to Maria, who had blood on her lips and chin.

With burning crimson eyes he glared at Takuma, "Get away from him."

"Kiryu-kun, I only want to treat his injuries," Takuma tried to placate the older twin.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Zero shouted, taking a step forward.

Takuma raised his hands as he stood and backed away from Ichiru, "Of course."

"Zero, calm down, everything has been dealt with," Kaname also tried to soothe the other.

Zero ignored him as he addressed his former master, "Yagari, take care of Ichiru."

Yagari nodded, "Sure. Kaito, Sayori, you two help me."

The other two nodded and followed the older man over to Ichiru, giving the seething Zero a wide berth. They could feel the anger radiating off him. Neither of them wanted to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Then Zero's eyes fell on Maria once again as he snarled, "You."

"Zero," Kaname warned as he was familiar with the other's temper.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Zero snarled, asking the question though not truly caring about the answer.

Maria smirked at the older twin, not realizing the dangerous ground she was treading, "By vampire law, you two belong to me. I was only partaking in what was mine."

Zero snarled once more, his crimson eyes flashing as he reached into his jacket. Everyone's eyes widened as he pulled a silver gun from his waist as he pointed it at Maria. His finger twitched on the trigger as he stared down the sights at her.

"Ha! You think that gun can hurt me?" Maria taunted, completely unafraid.

Zero's eyes narrowed as he said, "No." Then a cold grin crossed his face, "It can kill you."

"Bloody Rose," Yagari murmured from beside Ichiru, his visible eye wide as he recognized the weapon.

"Ha! Please," Maria taunted once more, not believing the older twin, as she waved her hand nonchalantly.

Kaname's eyes were also wide, "Zero… Put the gun away."

Zero's hand tightened on the trigger as he addressed Kaname without looking at him, "I fucking told you Kuran, I will protect me and mine."

"Go ahead, you shoot me and I'll tear your head from your shoulders," Maria growled at being threatened.

Zero's hand tightened even more on the trigger as Kaname spoke, "Don't Zero."

Maria tossed Zero a taunting smile once again as she purred, "Go ahead and shoot me. I'll kill you and keep your brother as my pet."

"Maria!" Kaname shouted, seeing things were getting out of hand.

A sudden bang sounded in the room causing everyone to flinch. Maria stared at Zero with wide horrified eyes as she raised her hand to her chest. The others eyes all fell on her as well and their eyes also widened at the hole that they saw in her chest. Zero smiled coldly at Maria, content at the shocked and horrified look so had.

"H-H-How?" she stuttered.

"Anti-vampire weapon bitch," Zero growled with cold eyes.

Maria's eyes widened as her eyes slowly began to dull. The others watched in horror as she closed her eyes and began to glow as her body dissolved into dust. Their eyes then went to Zero as he let his gun fall back to his side, their eyes betraying their surprise and horror.

Zero's eyes scanned all their faces as he spoke, "If any of you so much as think of hurting Ichiru, remember this moment. I will not hesitate to kill any one of you."

"What did you do!" another voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Zero tilted his head back to look at Yuuki Kuran, "What does it look like?"

"You had no right to kill her," Yuuki stated as she glared at Zero.

Zero ignored him as he walked over to where Ichiru was being treated by Yagari and the others. Kneeling down in front of his brother, he took one of his twin's hands in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ichiru opened his eyes to stare at his brother with pained eyes.

"Z-Zero," Ichiru stuttered as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Ich," Zero murmured sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Ichiru ignored the others in the room as he threw himself into his brother's chest, finally allowing his tears to fall. Zero wrapped his arms around his brother as he hummed softly under his breath, the same song Ichiru had hummed earlier that evening. Neither cared that they were showing weakness to the vampires, at that moment the two needed the contact and comfort more than they needed to save face.

"Zero, Zero, Zero," Ichiru cried into his brother's chest as he shook, taking comfort in his familiar presence.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Yuuki shouted, not taking kindly to being ignored, as she walked down the stairs.

Kaname stared at the twin's with soft eyes as he spoke to his sister, "That's enough Yuuki."

"But Kaname!" she protested from beside her brother.

"Yuuki," Kaname warned softly, the one word telling her to let it go.

Zero ignored the two purebloods as he focused all his attention on his brother. Making sure Ichiru was alright was his main priority. Running a hand up and down his brother's back, he continued to hum as Ichiru's cries began to subside.

All the others stared at the twins in wonder. For how harsh Zero was to others, he was equally as tender with his brother. Yagari's eye was fond as he took in the sight of his former students; they were as close as they used to be. Sayori was smiling softly at the pair, thinking for once that there seemed to be a kind vampire. Kaito even sported a fond look as he remembered how close the two had been during training.

Ichiru pulled back from his brother's chest as his cries continued to subside, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. He stared at his brother with pleading eyes, asking for something only his brother could give him.

Zero's eyes showed that he understood, "Anything for you Ich."

He didn't care that everyone was watching him, his brother needed him. Ichiru needed comfort and needed to know that Zero was still there for him. Before everyone's eyes, Zero's leaned forward and slanted his lips over Ichiru's, offering Ichiru the comfort that they both needed.

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N: There is the chapter, it's a little longer than the last few, I hope that pleases all of you. I don't know how often I will be updating my stories, I will probably put up and author's note about it on all of my stories; the doctors have me on some meds at the moment that make me really sleepy so I spend a lot of time sleeping. However, I will try to work on my stories in between my bouts of naps. However, the updates will probably slow down for a little while (at the most a month). I just wanted to apologize :) Please, let me know what you think of the chapter :D!

* Exussum- the Latin word for "to burn or to set fire to"

**fujoshii92**- Lol, I don't know what I have planned for Yuuki yet… But I do promise she isn't going to get her happy ending is that counts for anything :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think!

**ben4kevin**- *winces* Sorry I couldn't keep your wish. Poor Ichiru :( However, that is mostly the only damage that is going to befall our favorite twins :D As for the reviews, I've gotten more, I guess it was just a little slow on the uptake :) I hope you continue to like the story :D

**rebirth-flame**- I'm happy that you are a new fan, new fans are always welcome. I hope you enjoy my stories. Which of Zero's actions confused you? I'll try to answer any questions you have :) As for the "'re' fethises" that you are talking about, I'm assuming that you mean most of my stories start with those two letters (rescue me, relinquish, reconcile, relapse). Honestly, I never noticed it was happening, it was just suddenly there lol. I have had a few people point that out before though lol. I hope you continue to like my stories, I look forward to hearing more from you :D

**Sonzai Taz**- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well :D I am not a big fan of Yuuki either, as you have probably realized from my other stories. Her 'bitchy-ness' in this story is mostly due to her being a pureblood. In my mind, if she grew up as a pureblood, she probably believes that the world owes her something. That will be explained in further detail in a later chapter… sometime lol. Yeah, if they were younger than 14 it would have been weird, the whole situation between Kaname and Zero in the past will also be explained throughout later chapters. Again, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think!

**xXAmari-ChanxX**- I'm happy that you like the story, I hope you continue to do so! As for what happened with Kaname and Zero, I would so tell you but I don't want to give too much away. But believe me, I think it's worth the wait :D I'm glad you like the Zero/Ichiru. Right now it's kind of like in the anime/manga when they were younger, Ichiru is mostly dependent on Zero. However, there will be instances of Ichiru/Zero :D I hope that pleases you! I'm not a big fan of Yuuki either, if you read any of my other stories that will be blatantly obvious lol (except for relinquish). I'm sorry this chapter is a little late but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please let me know how it is :D

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- While Kaname/Zero love is good, Kaname/Zero hate is also marvelous. I wanted to write a story where they didn't overcome their differences right in the beginning. I'm glad that you like it. I hope you like the chapter!

**Naruta13**- I guess I make stories where Zero is suffering because it is so easy to imagine and so fun to do. As for the threesome, I'm already working on it (it's just a scene with no chapter around it lol). I promise, there will be KxZxI action :D I don't want to abandon Ichiru out in the cold :D As for how old they are, they are 17 but close to 18. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you let me know how it was :D

**irmina**- Sadly, no clues on how they knew each other yet. I'm working on introducing it to the story as I speak :D As for the answers to the rest of your questions, sadly I can't give too much away or you won't want to read the story anymore :P I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think!

**Kistarus**- I'm glad that you like it! I hope you continue to do so :D

**Atheist1**- I'm happy that you are curious :D I promise, answers will soon be forthcoming! I hope you enjoy the update!

**freakish88**- There will be drama, I promise! I hope you like the update, please let me know what you think.

**Harco8059**- I'm glad you like the plot, I actually adapted it from an original fiction that I am working on :D As for the pairings, it is not strictly ZeroxIchiru. The positions will switch at times :) I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think :D

**yaoifanatic92**- I'm glad you liked it :D I hope you continue to do so!

**iBunnyxD**- I'm sorry that you're not a big fan of the Ichiru/Zero but it is an integral part of the story :/ I will continue to put up warnings when anything between them happens so you can skip it if you wish. I'm happy that you like the interaction between Zero and Kaname. There will be much more of that to come :D I hope you liked the chapter!

**Brookie cookie17**- Kaname and Zero will work out their differences… eventually lol. However, it will take a little while. I hope you look forward to it!

**KiryuSama16**- Sadly, no clue as to what happened to our favorite hunter yet. I promise it will start in the next few chapters :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- I know! Stupid Yuuki! I'm not a big fan of hers lol. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**sasunaru22fy**- Lol, I'm glad you are so… excited about the plot lol. As for Yuuki, she will get hers in the end, that I promise. I hope you continue to like the story, here is chapter 4 :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight… I do, however, own this plot ;P

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated but, as life is known to do, circumstances had arisen that prevented me from dedicating my full attention to my fanfics or my loyal readers. I did not feel it would be right if I simply posted a hastily written chapter and have you all not read my best work. I hope everyone understand :) Hopefully now that I have more free time on my hands I will be able to update sooner and get this story back on track! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Chapter 5

_Before everyone's eyes, Zero's leaned forward and slanted his lips over Ichiru's, offering Ichiru the comfort that they both needed._

Zero's lips caressed Ichiru's slowly and gently, pouring all the comfort and love he had into the kiss. He ignored the burning stares on his back and the gasps of shock. All that mattered to him was his twin. While he would have preferred to keep their relationship out of the spotlight as he was a private person, he knew there wasn't any way he could deny Ichiru the comfort the other so desperately seemed to need from him.

In fact, if he were to be completely honest, he needed this connection as much, or more than, Ichiru. When he had first caught the familiar scent of his brother's blood in the air he had put it off as his twin being his usually clumsy self. When the strength of that scent increased, his heart seemed to stutter in his chest. When he finally reached the Moon Dorm, the sight of Ichiru bleeding, fang marks in his neck, and surrounded by vampires had nearly made his heart stop. His mind couldn't help but flash back to the other times he had seen Ichiru in the same position. No amount of words could adequately describe the pure fear that overtook him at the sight of a pale and bloody Ichiru beside the blonde known as Takuma. However, while he was truly terrified at the thought of loosing Ichiru, he channeled that fear into pure rage. He wouldn't allow his own fear to bring pain to his brother again.

Now, however, all that anger had turned to compassion and relief and he devoured his brother's lips before the entire Night Class, his former teacher, and the prefects of Cross Academy. Zero tried to pour all his feelings into the kiss; the kiss spoke of nothing but fear, relief, and undying love. People always say that actions speak louder than words in most cases and this was one of those times. There weren't enough words in any language to convey the truth depths of his emotions to his brother so he had to concede with only a kiss.

A soft but awkward cough sounded from behind them causing Zero to snarl against Ichiru's lips. He wasn't done with his brother yet; they would finish when he damn well pleased and not a moment sooner. However, it was with a new sadistic pleasure that Zero kissed his brother knowing the scene was making a _certain pureblood_ feel awkward and out of place.

Tilting is head, Zero shoved his tongue past the barrier Ichiru's lips presented, drawing a soft but pleased gasp from the younger twin. Zero's eyes nearly rolled behind closed lips at the combined taste of Ichiru and his blood. It was truly an intoxicating combination that Zero would never get tired of tasting. Ichiru moaned as Zero's tongue gently laved over the cut in his cheek, not only tasting the blood that had collected there but also healing it with his vampiric saliva. The older Kiryu twin could do nothing but purr in content, pleased with his brother's apparent approval.

"What are you doing!" a shrill voice finally pierced the pleasure-filled veil that encased Zero's mind.

With a discontent groan Zero finally pulled his lips from his brother's. He didn't do it because of the voice that had finally reached him nor the whispers of the others inhabiting the room, Zero knew that if he continued things could possibly turn worse for Ichiru. The taste of the other's blood as he kissed him was not only turning him on but also awakening his desire to feed. The reason Zero stopped? The safety of his brother of course.

"What does it look like?" Zero growled huskily as he pulled Ichiru to his chest, monitoring his vitals with his sharp hearing.

"That's disgusting," the shrill voice sneered in contempt.

Zero had no need to turn his head to reprimand the shrew who felt she was worthy to judge him. A resounding crack resounded through the room along with gasps. A small smirk touched the older twin's lips as he thought of who the punisher was. Served him right, having to defend the very thing he had questioned earlier.

"Before you speak _princess_," Zero sneered as he finally looked over his shoulder at Yuuki, "maybe you should take a look in fucking mirror."

"He is correct Yuuki," Kaname admitted softly.

"Ni-sama?" Yuuki questioned softly as she gently cradled her smarting cheek.

"He speaks the truth… Or have you forgotten we are also siblings?" Kaname reminded in a cool tone.

"But we are together for the future of the prestigious vampire race!" Yuuki defended their relationship hastily.

"That does not change the fact we are related dear sister," the pureblood prince explained slowly.

Zero's smirk grew as he sneered once more at the pureblood princess, "So while you are involved in your own incestuous relationship, stay out of mine _princess_."

"You should watch your tongue before you lose it D," Yuuki snarled as he eyes turned completely crimson.

"That is enough Yuuki," Kaname warned softly, seeing the dangerous gleam that entered Zero's eyes once more.

"But Ni-sama!" Yuuki protested.

"Yuuki," her name alone should have warned her to drop the subject.

Yuuki's eyes turned hateful as she glared back at Zero, "Why are you taking his side! Is it because you used to-"

Kaname's aura rapidly expanded and filled the room, causing everyone to shiver at the threat it encompassed. Even Yuuki's eyes widened as she realized what she had almost done. She knew better than to bring _that_ up.

"You shouldn't speak of things you don't understand little girl," Zero snarled as his own eyes burned red.

Seeing she was outnumbered, Yuuki at least had the grace to bow slightly as she apologized, "Gomen Ni-sama."

"All of you get to class and speak nothing of what you've witnessed here tonight," Kaname spoke softly but his dangerous aura still hung in the air.

The others dared not protest the lightly veiled order. They were extremely confused and worried about the happenings of that night but they were fiercely loyal to their pureblood leader. They slowly began to leave the common room, casting brief glances at the Kiryu twins as they went. The twins were certainly an enigma, their strange relationship as well as their seeming connection to Kaname's past.

"That means you as well Yuuki," Kaname ordered.

"But I want to stay with you Ni-sama," Yuuki pouted cutely.

"I believe you have done more than enough this evening," Kaname reprimanded as his cold eyes landed on his sister.

She shrank back from the look but decided to obey him. Shooting one last glare at Zero, she walked gracefully from the room. Just because she had been reprimanded like a child didn't mean she had to act like it. She would make her point to the arrogant hunter sooner or later.

When everyone had left the common room, including the younger Kuran sibling, Kaname turned to Zero with remorseful eyes as his deadly aura receded. He still held his younger twin close as his body was still tense as if prepared for an attack. The younger twin was not looking well at all; he was pale and was shaking softly in his twins arms. His eyes were wide and glassy as though he were off in another world. Kaname truly felt sorry for the pain the younger twin had to endure.

"Kiryu-san, I'm truly sorry that this has happened to your brother… Please forgive me for my negligence," Kaname apologized as he bowed to the twins.

Zero, Yagari, and the prefects' eyes all widened at the show of submission from the normally proud pureblood. He was bent at the waist with his face to the floor, a position normally reserved for nobles endeavoring to please a pureblood. It was a truly humbling sight.

Zero's eyes softened marginally as he gazed at the pureblood; he could feel the sympathy and true regret flowing from his aura. Surprisingly he didn't blame the pureblood for the occurrence that night; he had no one to blame but himself.

"It wasn't your fault, there is nothing to forgive," Zero whispered softly for Kaname's ears only.

Kaname raised his head slightly and gazed at Zero from under the fringe of his hair. The two's eyes connected and Kaname offered the hunter a small smile as he nodded. Zero simply nodded back.

"I will take care of the politics of what happened here this evening. You should probably remove your brother to your room before the others return. I will authorize his stay here tonight so you can keep a watch over him. I also grant you permission to place any hunter charms you feel necessary around your room as long as they are not lethal. Protect yourself and your own Kiryu-san," Kaname spoke as he turned and headed for the stairs.

"Thank you Kuran," Zero responded back as the pureblood ascended the stairs and disappeared into his office.

A subtle cough drew his attention from the door of Kaname's office to those beside him. Yagari and Kaito both had raised, questioning brows while Sayori just looked completely lost. He knew they would have questions but he could not indulge them at the moment. He had more important matters to attend to.

"You're questions will have to wait… I need to take care of Ich," Zero murmured softly as he gazed at the top of his twin's head.

Are you… ok to do that?" Sayori asked softly, seeing the red tint in the older twin's eyes.

Zero offered a wry smile, "I've gotten used to the scent of Ich's blood, it won't be a problem."

Yagari's sharp eyes bore into the side of Zero's face, no doubt figuring out why Zero was so accustomed to the scent. He graciously, however, decided not to voice him opinions. Instead he only gave a nod as he stood.

"We will discuss this later Zero," Yagari's tone left no room for argument as he motioned for the prefects to stand as well.

"Of course," Zero nodded as he too rose to his feet, his precious brother cradled gently in his arms.

"I'll find you later then," Yagari stated with a nod as he started walking to the door.

Yagari's sensitive ears picked up Zero's whisper of, "Thank you… Yagari-sensei."

With a small smile, Yagari led the two prefects from the Moon Dorms to resume their rounds. He, however, had something to discuss with the headmaster. As soon as they left the Moon Dorms the three went their separate ways.

Zero sighed softly as he gazed lovingly yet in anguish at his younger brother, the other had finally given up the struggle to stay conscious and had fallen asleep. He had hoped to never see Ichiru in such a state again but he had, again, proven too weak to the protect him. His grip tightened marginally as he cursed himself for his inefficiency.

"Is he going to be alright?" a gentle voice broke him from his self-hate.

Head whipping up to where the voice resided, he growled at Takuma who leaned against the door jam, "Why does it concern you?"

Takuma held up his hands in a sign of surrender, "I mean no disrespect, I was simply worried. Whether you wish to believe me or not, we all tried to stop her… But she claimed ownership by vampiric law."

"So you just decided to stand there and let her almost drain my brother!" Zero shouted as his arms tightened once more.

Takuma's eyes turned remorseful, "I truly am sorry for not stepping in sooner… I did not believe she would take it as far as she did."

"Dislike me all you want, detest me if you wish but Ichiru is his own person damn it! My faults should not be his as well!" Zero growled, his eyes flashing in regret.

"Then perhaps you should start acting with more respect and he won't get harmed anymore," the Kuran princess decided to make herself known once more, the rest of the night class at her back, as she glared at Zero.

Zero trembled in rage as tears smarted at the corners of his eyes. He had been foolish, naïve even, to believe these born vampires could feel any semblance of human emotion. Now he would have to be on the lookout for danger, not only for himself but for his twin as well. Kaname had been right, his own actions had reflected negatively on his brother.

"We will keep our quarrels with you separate from your brother," the redhead known as Kain spoke as he stepped up beside Takuma.

The others behind Yuuki all nodded their consent as well knowing it was what Kaname would have wanted if his actions that night were anything to go by. Yuuki looked furious at the sign of insubordination from her nobles. How dare they disrespect her in front of someone way below her station?

Zero, knowing when to be grateful, nodded, "Thank you."

"Now maybe you should attend to Ichiru-san's injuries," Takuma suggested with a soft smile.

With another nod, Zero made his way toward the steps as the rest of the night class left the dorms. However, as he reached the top of the stairs he realized he had stormed out of the dorms before Kaname could show him where his rooms were. With a soft sigh he turned toward Kaname's office.

Kicking the door in front of him Zero waited for Kaname to acknowledge his presence. After a few seconds there was still no sound from within the office. With a soft growl, Zero kicked the door harder, making it shudder in its frame. There was still no response and Zero was getting angrier by the moment.

Before he could kick the door again, it flew open to reveal a crimson eyed Kaname glaring at him. The crimson quickly faded as he realized who was treating him door, and privacy, with such disrespect.

"What the hell took you so long Kuran?" Zero barked at the pureblood.

Kaname leveled a deadpan stare at Zero, "You have no aura that I can detect."

"Oh…" Zero, if it was in his nature, would have blushed at his own forgetfulness.

"What did you need?" Kaname finally asked as he glanced back at the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"I don't know where my room is," Zero admitted softly, his voice holding clear tones of embarrassment.

Kaname sighed inaudibly, "You can bring him in here," Kaname opened the door wider, "I know you wish to get him to your room as soon as possible but some questions came up about you in my paperwork that I cannot answer on my own… The sooner it's done the sooner we can forget this night ever happened."

Zero's eyes narrowed at the crimson tint still in Kaname's eyes. He really didn't want his brother in a room with a thirsty pureblood, it spelled nothing but trouble. His grip on his brother's unconscious form tightened as he stared the pureblood down.

Raising an eyebrow, Kaname questioned his defensive behavior, "What seems to be the problem?"

"You're thirsty," Zero wasted no time beating around the bush.

Kaname actually chuckled at that, "I can promise you that I'm not."

"Then why are your eyes crimson?" Zero shot right back with a glare, offended that Kaname dared to laugh in the face of his concern for his brother.

The pureblood's eyes narrowed as the crimson disappeared completely, "Look, I do not have the time to show you where your room is at this time. It seems a lot of paper work recently landed on my desk due to a certain someone," this was punctuated with a pointed stare at Zero before he continued, "Forgive me for being a tad bit annoyed."

Zero growled lowly at Kaname, not liking the anger buried in the pureblood's normally monotone voice, "How is your paper work my fault?"

Sighing again, this time the aggravation was clearly audible, Kaname growled lowly, "Just get in the office Kiryu."

Zero huffed but, reluctantly, obeyed the order he received. He couldn't very well stand in the hallway all night with his unconscious, bleeding twin. Nor would he retreat back to the common room where the others would chance upon them once they returned. Besides, though reluctant to accept it, Kaname's office offered the safest place for them. The others would hesitate before breaching the privacy of their beloved prince.

The door clicked shut softly in the background as Zero made his way over the luxurious leather sofa on the far side of the room. As he turned around after making sure his brother was comfortable, he noticed Kaname had already returned to his desk. It was a shock to see the small, black-rimmed reading glasses perched on the pureblood's nose as he started going through his reports once again.

Coughing subtly to catch the other's attention, he asked softly, "Do you have a blanket and pillow I could borrow?"

With a sigh, Kaname rose once more from his desk as he threw the glasses on top of the stacks of paper. Without a word he retreated through a door into what could only be his private chambers. As quickly as he disappeared the pureblood returned with the requested items as well as a first aid kit.

"Here," Kaname uttered as he handed over the items.

"You have a first aid kit?" Zero asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Kaname smirked back at him, "It's something the headmaster demanded I always have on hand."

"Ah," Zero nodded in understanding as he turned back to his brother.

Zero quickly set to work as he felt Kaname retreat back to his desk. Kneeling down, he placed the pillow under his brother's head and covered him to make sure he wouldn't be cold. Then he dug into the first aid kit beside him. He smiled ruefully at the familiar feeling of helplessness as he bandaged his brother up. Though he knew that vampires' saliva was clean and held no bacteria, he still added some antiseptic to be sure. After carefully wrapping the gauze around his brother's neck, Zero listened carefully to make sure his brother's breathing and heartbeat were normal. With a soft sigh of relief, Zero stood from his kneeling position beside the sofa before walking over to the desk.

Kaname was once again working on his paperwork, glasses perched delicately on his nose. Though he truly had no need for them he decided to err on the side of caution, contrary to popular belief bad eye sight still affected older vampires. He felt Zero's eyes on his as the hunter shift from foot to foot in the tense silence.

With another sigh, Kaname removed his glasses and gestured to the seat before the desk, "Please, sit."

Zero jerked at the break in the silence, "I think I'll stand."

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose at the stubbornness, "Please sit, this will take some time."

Huffing in aggravation Zero dropped unceremoniously into the plush leather seat, "What is this about?"

Linking his fingers together, Kaname rested his chin on them as he stared straight into Zero's guarded lilac eyes, "I need to know what happened to you while you were with Shizuka Hio."

END!

A/N: Yes it may seem odd that Zero is not more worried about Ichiru's condition considering the other was attacked by a vampire but there is a reason for this, which will be revealed in later chapters. However, since Zero is a vampire he is able to tell when his brother is in serious trouble health wise, which is not the case I assure you. Now Kaname has asked a rather heavy question, will he get his answers? Or will Zero not so kindly tell him to mind his own business? And what exactly happened between Zero and Kaname in the past that it is in the "do not speak about" category? These questions and more revealed later! Please let me know what you think!

_**A sincere thank you for all those who have stuck by this story during the long hiatuses! I truly appreciate your support! I look forward to any more reviews. So again, thank you all!**_


End file.
